


Training can be Fun

by blueandwhiteian_72517



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Training, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandwhiteian_72517/pseuds/blueandwhiteian_72517
Summary: Ty has been helping Kit train for a while now, but one day things take a different turn.





	Training can be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Cassie telling us that Ty and Kit will in fact have sex in a cave and i felt like i needed to write something so here you go!

“Pick your weapon,” Ty said as he and Kit entered the training room to practice parrying and combat. Kit stared at the giant selection of weapons. He scanned his eyes from large racks of intimidating swords and daggers, to long staffs and bows and arrows, and then to some objects he couldn’t even identify. Heck, he couldn’t name half of the weapons in the room. Even though he had been at the institute training for months now, he still had tons to learn—mentally and physically. “Well, go on,” said Ty. Kit cleared his throat and grabbed the least sharp weapon he could find, which was the staff. Ty picked up a staff for himself.  
They congregated to the center of the large room, where there were mats set up. The two boys had fallen into a sort of routine when it came to training. They would first stretch and warm up, and then they would start parrying. Ty was obviously better from years of experience, however, Kit managed to keep up because of his Herondale-caused tendency to take on a challenge. What he lacked in skills and strategy he made up for in attitude and determination.  
After 45 minutes had passed, both were starting to work up a sweat—especially Kit. On a regular day, Kit would’ve made any ridiculous excuse to take a break. One time he claimed to have an “unbearably painful tooth ache” and another time he was complaining that the lighting in the training room irritated his eyes and skin. It was all very amusing to Ty. He would pretend to look annoyed, when really he was trying to hide a smile.   
This day was different, though. Kit wasn’t backing down or getting tired. Instead of blocking Ty’s blows, he was now on the offensive. They were fighting in circles, and even though the moves and blows were getting more intense and rough, Ty and Kit fell into an unexpected rhythm. Eventually, however, Ty counteracted one of Kit’s advances. Kit was thrown off guard, and in those few seconds of hesitation, Ty was able to knock the staff out of Kit’s hands. Kit just stood there, breathing hard and accepting defeat. But then Ty dropped his staff onto the ground and kicked it to the side, and approached Kit in a wrestling-like stance.   
“We’re not done yet,” said Ty, and flashed Kit a small smile. Kit reflected Ty’s stance, and understood that they were about to do hand-on-hand combat. Kit may not have been very conditioned to fighting gracefully with fancy weapons, but throwing punches, he thought, he could work with.   
Kit was wrong. He flung his arm out at Ty—it couldn’t even be called a punch, and Ty easily dodged it.   
“Kit,” said Ty, trying not to laugh, “what the hell was that?”  
“I was obviously warming up my hands,” replied Kit.   
“Sure you were,” said Ty coolly.  
At that, Kit lunged at Ty, and instead of trying to punch, he simply tackled Ty. What was once strategic fighting, parrying, and combatting was now sloppy wrestling. After a couple of minutes, both boys were basically rolling around the floor, playfully kicking each other or trying to pin each other down. Ty surprised Kit by grabbing at his side, and Kit couldn’t suppress his very loud laugh-cry.  
“What!?” said Ty, looking more entertained than actually concerned.   
“I’m ticklish!” Kit said back, laughing.  
Ty saw his golden opportunity and started to tickle Kit. If Kit wasn’t distracted by his belly laughing, he would’ve realized how much Ty was touching him. And if he noticed this, things would get really awkward. Sometimes during training sessions, they would do hand-on-hand combat or Ty would have to touch Kit’s arms and shoulders and back to position him with weapons. It was a huge distraction to Kit, and the blushing that followed was even worse. It wasn’t easy for Ty, either. Sometimes Ty would forget what he was explaining or teaching or saying mid-thought because he was distracted by Kit’s enthusiastic, deep blue eyes. If Ty had to align Kit’s shoulders, he would often yearn to run his fingers through the soft blond hair. He considered himself lucky whenever he found an excuse to touch Kit that was relevant to the training.   
But this was different, and Ty knew it. His hands were all over Kit now, even if they were just tickling eachother. The weirdest thing for Ty, though, was that he longed to be touched back. He hadn’t even known Kit for a year, and all the sudden he felt comfortable and even relaxed with the boy’s hands on him. Lost in thought, Ty stopped what he was doing and just kind of stared at Kit. A few minutes he had pinned Kit to the ground, and he was now casually sitting on Kit’s stomach looking down at him. At first he was worried that Kit would get uncomfortable, but Kit looked lost in the moment. He had a mellow, happy smile on his face that reached his eyes. There was no sign of awkwardness; Kit wasn’t even blushing. Neither of them said anything, but it’s like they were talking through the silence.   
Kit took Ty’s calmness and his decision to remain in his seat on Kit’s stomach as a welcoming signal. Kit’s gently trailed his hands onto Ty’s thighs, over his hips, and rested them on his waist. Ty leaned into the touch, and he was happy and relieved that he could give himself into Kit’s touch. It’s all he could think about lately, and especially in the past couple of minutes. His brain was usually on overdrive, however in this moment he let his heart’s desire for Kit take over. Kit had been glancing at Ty’s lips every couple of seconds, and Ty felt something stir inside him. Later on, Ty would know that he made a bold move. He swiftly leaned down and kissed Kit’s lips. It was very innocent, however there were a lot of unspoken words and feelings in it.   
“I—“ Ty started to say, but he stopped himself as Kit sat up and reached for Ty’s lips again. Ty was now sitting in Kit’s lap, and he bent his head down to meet with Kit’s. They started kissing again, and Ty didn’t even think about restraining his fingers from digging in Kit’s hair. It was just as soft as he always imagined. Kit let his hands roam, too. First his hands were on either side of Ty’s face, desperate to kiss him, and now his hands were trailing down his back. Eventually Kit’s hands found themselves playing with the hem of Ty’s shirt, and he slipped his hands up the front of it. He explored Ty’s stomach with zeal, feeling all of the muscles he knew Ty had. The touch surprised Ty at first, the realization of being so closed settling in on him. But the feeling of happiness and pleasure drove him forward. He wanted to be with Kit. Kit's touches drive him crazy in the best way possible. He was just now starting to understand his feelings.   
They were both in their own little world, and they managed to be passionate without being rushed. When they both broke apart, neither knew how much time had passed. Neither of them knew what this would mean, but they were both sure that they wanted to do it again.   
“Good job in training today,” Ty managed to croak out.  
Kit just laughed.


End file.
